Benjamin Harrison
Benjamin Harrison was the 23rd President of the United States Personality History Early life Benjamin Harrison was born in 1833 at North Bend, Ohio. His grandfather, William Henry Harrison was the 9th President of the United States. Benjamin Harrison attended Farmer's College for two years and later transferred to Miami University in Oxford, Ohio. While attending Farmer's College he met and married his wife Carolina Lavinia Scott, who was the daughter of the college president. While at Miami University, he joined a Presbyterian Church that he would be a member for the entirety of his life. He finished his legal studies and moved to Indianapolis, Indiana where he became a lawyer. Originally a member of the Whig Party, Harrison joined the Republican Party upon its formation in 1956. When the Civil War broke out, Governor Oliver Morton reached out to Harrison for help in recruiting soldiers. Harrison recruited throughout northern Indiana and became the second lieutenant of the 70th Indiana. They spent most of the war on reconnaissance duty, but participated in William T. Sherman's Atlanta Campaign. At the end of the war, Harrison was at the rank of brigadier general. Political career Harrison frequently gave speeches endorsing different political candidates and was elected law reporter to the Indiana Supreme Court. He ran twice for Governor of Indiana, but never won. He also ran for a seat in the Senate after that, but lost again. He was a delegate at the 1880 Republican National Convention and was instrumental in nominating future President James Garfield. After his rise in popularity in the party for this, he finally won a seat in the Senate. Harrison used this position to push for generous benefits for army veterans and tried to convert more territories into states. He had some success, but redistricting by Democrats prevented his re-election. Harrison remained popular among Republicans though, and was nominated for President in 1888 and won the Presidency. Presidency As President, Harrison is passed several pro-business legislations. Most notably, the McKinley Tariff, which increased prices on imported goods and encouraged the purchase of domestic products, and the Sherman Antitrust Act, which was designed to help prevent monopolies and give small businesses a stronger opportunity in the market for innovation and competition. Harrison was criticized for "The Billion Dollar Congress", which was considered spending to excessively as they passed the first budget over a billion dollars. Also important during Harrison's Presidency was the Battle at Wounded Knee, which ended Native American resistance against settlers. Harrison also expanded the Navy and placed new Navy ports all across the Pacific Ocean. Harrison is ofdten credited by historians for establishing a relationship between big business and the Republican Party. A relationship that is still strong today. Post-Presidency Harrison wrote several essays and books regarding politics after his Presidency. He also returned to his law practice, where he served as a lawyer to the Republic of Venezuela when they had a boundary dispute with the United Kingdom in 1900. Harrison died in 1901 of pneumonia. Political Positions and Stances Abortion American Culture and Values Economics Education Energy and Oil Foreign Policy Global Warming and Environment Government Roles Health Care Immigration National Security Same Sex Marriage Second Amendment Rights Accomplishments Quotes Grandfather's hat fits Ben. If I can be of any service, I will go. Great lives never go out; they go on. The bud of victory is always in the truth. See also *Republican Party References External Links Category:Politicians Category:Presidents Category:Former Senators Category:Republicans Category:A to Z